Harry Potter-the new kid
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: So what if after finding Harry Sirius takes him to grimmauld place and raises him with Remus until they have to move somewhere safe from the Wizarding world, where else than South Park Colorado to hide? Stick of truth verse with a different take.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Dursley's never got given Harry, Sirius didn't give Harry to Hagrid nor did he chase after Wormtail, he instead runs to Remus and the duo live together with Harry until Dumbledore tries to take Harry from them due to them not being 'suitable' parents. So they escape to a little town in Colorado named South Park, can they fit in with the oddities of the town without revealing themselves?

October 31st 1981

"Move aside silly mud-blood, i only want your son, you do not have to die here" the Dark Lord Voldemort tried to reason with the woman, only half-trying to keep his deal with Severus. She shook her head violently in disagreement, amber hair flying wildly around her face, clinging to the tears that were there. "No! Take me not my baby, not my Harry! Please" she sobbed standing in front of her 1yr old son's cot arms spread like a sacrifice and despite her fear there was a fierce determination in her eyes that slightly unnerved the Dark Lord. He raised his wand and uttered the spell he had already used tonight "Avada Kedavra! Foolish girl" he watched as she screamed and then dropped silently to the floor like a puppet with it's string cut. "Now little child, i hold no qualms against you but for me to live you must die. Avada Kedavra!" watching as the child stared down the evil man who had made is Mummy cry and made her sleep. The green eyes once filled with tears glared at the weird looking man (as much as a toddler can anyway) and didn't seem phased when a shield raised around the child reflecting the spell back at its caster leaving only a pile of ashes, a wand and a robe. The bad man was gone now and Harry was really tired he curled up and dropped off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Sirius walked up to the house of his closest friends and gasped when he saw the rubble surrounding the demolished home. "JAMES! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouted as he ran into the house only to stop his shouting as he saw his best friend slumped on the ground hazel eyes glazed over and staring at nothing wand in hand but it had ultimately made no difference as it's weilder still perished. Kneeling down next to his friend he gently shut the man's, his brother's eyes befoe moving upstairs and wiping the tears from his blurry eyes. Walking into Harry's room he saw Harry crying in his sleep, still safe in his cot Lily just infront of him spread-eagled eyes shut and beside her a pile of ashes and the wand of Voldemort (which Sirius ignored) "No, Tiger-Lily. I can only promise to keep him safe from any form of manipulation he'll live a happy life with me and Remy don't you worry" at this point Sirius was full on blubbering all malice towards Wormtail forgottenthe safety of his Godson-the last bit of Lily and James he has left. He went over to Harry and gently picked him up from the cot grabbing the blanket that was in the cot and apparated to Grimmauld Place, flooing Remus as soon as he arrived to get over to his place.

He rubbed Harry's back soothingly, the toddler crying wondering where his mum and dad were as Sirius transfigured a cot for Harry. Simultaneously warming up some warm milk for him to drink in hopes of it helping the child to sleep peacefully, just as Sirius deemed the milk a suitable temperature Remus appeared in a light of green flame worry painting his features. "What's happening Pads? Why have you got James' cub?" the cluelessness in his closest friends voice tipped Sirius' emotions over the edge. Setting down the drowsy cub into his cot and was drifting to sleep once more, Sirius broke down. Tears spilling down his cheeks, "They're dead Remy, DEAD all because of that traitorous RAT! I-If i had been the secret keeper they would have lived. WHY. WHY did we listen to Dumbledore and swap keepers? Even if i was more obvious they would have l-lived and they would be safe". he was full on weeping at this point snot and tears staining the t-shirt of Remus who was completely shocked mouth agape not wanting to believe his closest friend's words. "Siri, how, how did this happen? I thought Peter was the secret keeper...he betrayed the us? His closest and oldest friends? Why?" Remus began rambling trying to understand why someone they were all so close to betrayed them, they'd been friends since they were 11 for christ sake why would he do it? Then again ever since graduation he'd been acting odd, odder than normal anyway. "There's no other explanation is there Pads? He must have gone dark, there is a reason why his animagus is a bloody rat, how did we not realise earlier? Blinded by friendship it has been ten years long" the werewolf attempted to reason, taking deep breaths to keep Moony calm before he goes after the rat. Tears spilling down his own face, the duo sat down on a sofa beside Harry's temporary cot the both wondering what the next day would bring for the mourning friends who fell asleep in each other's arms tear tracks drying on their faces.

 **Time skip 9(ish) years**

"Come on cub, we need to be at the airport in half an hour to check in before we board!" Remus called smiling softly as he saw his son and Moony's cub come running down the stairs with a large long-haired hound at his heels chasing him down. As they reached the bottom of stairs Padfoot changed back to Sirius who was still just as handsome as ten years ago walked up to his husband and kissed him, a grin on his face as he spun his wand around shrinking the suitcases that surrounded the trio. They had one suitcase each but each suitcase held all their belongings with expandable charms on them allowing for them to be filled with everything yet still be a suitable weight to carry. "No rush Moons, we can just apparate to the airport-away from muggles obviously. Now, you got everything pup? Where's Salazar?" Sirius placated his husband and laughed when he saw Harry's snake-a Quetzalcoatl they had found in the pet shop in Diagon. Safe to say Harry had given his dad's a heart attack when he appeared with a feathered snake around his neck and was hissing to it as though he'd known it from birth. "Good, make sure he stays hidden from sight whilst we're on the plane" both Harry and Salazar nodded and the snake dove back under Harry's clothes becoming unnoticable.

The trio each picked up their carry-ons and suitcases, Harry holding Remus' arm as they prepared to apparate to Heathrow and leave Europe for good. "Ready?" Remus asked and getting dual nods in response they each apparated with a loud *CRACK* appearing out of view at the airport. Had they been 5 minutes later then they would have been stopped by the leader of the light and his lackeys who burst into the house, Dumbledore red faced and fuming having just missed his chance to take the boy-who-lived for himself and become the puppet he had always planned for-willimg to sacrifice himself for the greater good. "We were too late, scour the building they may have left something behind that will give away where they have gone." He sighed as he watched them follow his orders, someone had warned them about his plans, but who?

 **Five days beforehand**

Severus Snape was a man with few friends and many secrets that he would never reveal if his life depended on it, this time however he had a promise to uphold for his best friend in relation to her son. He knocked onto the front door of Grimmauld Place and waited for someone to answer, hopefully it was the wolf, not the dog. When it opened he was surprised to see a young boy open the door with Lily's eyes who looked at him with distrust in those emerald orbs "Who are you? No one should be able to find this place Paddy said so". So this was Lily's son then, surprisingly the wolf and mutt have brought him up welll given how idiotic the mutt had been in his youth perhaps a child had mellowed him out. Doing his best not to unnerve th child like he does so easily whilst working he replied "well i know your carers, we went school together and i have something important to tell them one of my old friends told me about this place and how to find it." Seemingly satisfied with the explanation Harry let him in the house and led him to the livivng room where the two men he was looking for were sat.

Remus with his amber hair speckled with greys dressed in an amber jumper and jeans reading the paper whilst Sirius dozed lightly beside him dressed in a red and gold t-shirt and jeans his dark hair as unruly as it was when they were in school. Both however were surprised to see the person who hated them or the duartion of their school years and after, James and Sirius having bullied the poor sod and Remus nearly killing him (accidentally of course). "Snivell-oof-Snape what are you doing here? How do you know about this place?" Remus elbowed his husband to get him to correct the nickname with a roll of his eyes. "I only know of this place because Lily told me of it when we were younger don't worry your secret is safe. However i do come bearing bad news, Dumbledore is once again searching for the young Potter he wants to take custody under the reasoning that the two of you are unreasonable carers-I am well aware this is incorrect. You may want to flee country Dumbledore will do anything to get the child under his control for that bloody prophecy once more even though the dark lord is dead. I am not doing this for you two, i am doing it for Lily i promised to keep her son safe and this is me fulfilling that duty." The two men's facial expressions were a picture and if he had been anyone but himself he would have smiled at them. "I.I don't know how to thank you Severus, we had been thinking of moving elsewhere, somewhere Harry won't be mobbed for his fame and where we can live peacefully with no prejudice surrounding us like here in Britain. I am sure Lily would be happy with you for helping us despite what happened when we were younger." Remus thanked smiling gratuitously, Sirius looking somewhat haooy and angry with the news they had just been told. "I shall see myself out then, thank you for listening to me without judging me for my past decisions. Goodbye" and with that he apparated away with a loud *CRACK*.

Harry looked at the two men he called his parents after all these years awaiting an explanation as to who that man was and what was happening "That man was Severus Snape a man we went to Hogwarts with and for the duration of our stay there he was the victim of Sirius and James' bullying for no real reason-oh and he was nearly killed by Moony becuase of the two idiots. As for Dumbledore he is the most well-known wizard in the UK with an lot of powerful people backing him, meaning he can do a lot of not very legal things and get away with it. I'm unsure what his plan for you is but i would much rather never find out. This just means that our plans to move abroad are put forward by a few months, the house is still free anyway, i'll just have to inform the company that we will be there early and we'll have to book the fligths today ready for when we leave." Sirius at least had the gall to look a little bit embarrassed my his actions from when he was younger. The three all went to go and start packing ready for the move, they were not leaving a lot behind, Harry was home-schooled by Remus and after Peter's betrayal they never trusted anyone again this new start meant they could live how they wanted to.

 **Present time**

"Merlin's balls it's cold here, Moony could we not have moved somewhere warmer? Like, i don't know...somewhere with beaches, a change to Britain but no. Here we are needing more layers than back home!" complained the fully grown man, more like a child than their own son at times as they got out of their car. They all got a first proper look at the house but the red outside of the building was a definite win for the two ex-griffindor members, despite how garish the red was to other people's eyes. They took their bags and suitcases in from the car and went inside their newly bought house, they were each extremely happy to have moved out of the Black family home despite having lived there for 10 years the dark walls and other cursed objects around the house made it difficult to keep Harry safe at times. "Well Pup what do you think? You'll be able to make new friends and you wont have to get home-schooled by me and Pads" Remus questioned their child who looked hopeful at the promise of friends and the new home. "Definitely! No offense Papa but your lessons are soooooooo boring and Paddy's house was way too dark and unhappy. But now you and him can do what you want!" the little boy cheered Salazar flying up out of Harry's jumper with a happy hiss that equalled to a "woop". It was another reason why Harry was happy where they moved to his only friend can adapt to this temperature easily due to his magical nature. Harry the sprinted upstairs to claim his bedroom before Sirius could do the same, he ran into the first room on the right running and dive-bombing on the bed marvelling at how it swallowed him. He then quickly set about getting all his belongings where they need to go, from Salazar's huge enclosure to all of his clothes (the majority were muggle) in the wardobe then all his photos and books and finally his stag and tiger teddies that were the animagus forms of his Dad and his Mum's nickname of 'tiger lily' (due to the way she acted toward the Marauders in their Hogwarts early years). He set them down on his pillow next to the wall side of his bed and ran back downstairs when he heard his Papa call him, he saw him holding out a brightly coloured golden coat and a red wolly hat with the gryfindor lion on it. "Go on outside and make some friends ready for when you go to that primary school in a couple of days-just be back for dark okay?" Remus ordered as he set about decorating the house to their tastes as Sirius was going to meet their neighbours rather than be bored by his husband. Harry pulled on his coat and hat and after he gave Remus a quick hug he went outside and immeadiatly felt the cold breeze hit his face, his cheeks going a bright red.

As he walked down the footpath he saw someone getting beaten up and with all the anger he could muster he ran over and punched the kid who screamed about me 'cheating' because i 'defeated' him. I went over to the guy who had been on the floor and was surprised when he picked up a sword and righted his askew blue helmet with a red feather on it-ignoring his injuries and grinned at Harry. "Thank you stranger for saving me, i was unprepared for his array of healing potions, my name is Stan Marshwalker Ranger for the Elven Kingdom. Follow me the elf king has spoken about your arrival for many moons" he bowed and began walking down the path Harry following him with a smile on his face at the premise of meeting new people. "So what is your name stranger?" the ranger asked turning around and continuing to walk backwards so he could face Harry, "I'm Harry James Lupin-Black and i'm from London" Harry greeted accent a mix of upper class and cockney to his newest friend. "Well thank you for saving me Harry, it is now time for you to meet the Elven King!" he directed Harry through a dark green coloured house it's inside covered in religious items, they walked to the back door and Harry gaped as he saw a large gathering of children his age with pointed ears that indicated them as being elves of some kind. They all watched as Harry entered the 'kingdom' and made his way toward their leader who was clad in a blood red tone with patterns of gold on it and an oversized green hat on his a crown of twigs on top of the hat to signify just who he was. "Welcome new kid, you're arrival has been foretold for many moon, it is you who was prophesised to defeat the evil humans and bring peace and power to the elvish nation. Now you must choose your class. The Ranger who uses long swords and fights to protect those he loves, the Summoner whose grand knowledge of all things nature allow them to summon creatures to fight with them, the Priest who uses his magic to help his allies and weaken his foes using his magic he has learnt since birth or the Warrior a fearsome class who fights with their fists and is always looking for a good battle. The choice is yours, New Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; i dunno what people thought about the first chapter of this but it was a plot bunny i just could not get outta my head.**

Harry stared with a blank facial expression at the choices he was given when he had absolutely no idea what these guys were talking about. Thinking about it's similarity to wizards he decided to choose, "I choose the Priest class so i can keep my allies safe and royally anger my enemies, but er...could you tell me the reason you are fighting the humans?" This caused the Ranger from before Stan to look a tad abashed after realising he forgot to inform the newcomer of how things work and the history of Zaron, what they were fighting for and why they were at war with the humans.

"It all began hundreds of years ago, with the creation of the most powerful artifact the world had ever seen, it could change and bend reality and the one who wields its will control the entire universe. Hence why we must protect the stick from falling into Human hands, they would only use it to wipe out the other races and would make themselves invicible. We cannot let that happen, the man who rules over the Humans the 'Grand Wizard' is one of the strongest of the Human fighters, however the Fatass is horrible to his men, the only reason they do not rebel is because they do not wish to be harmed by him. Others we are working on persuading to join our cause with their class abilities we will be able to overcome their forces once and for all and allow the kingdom to live in peace once more." having finished his explanation of the Stick and the Humans Stan took a deep breath. Harry on the other hand was curious about this apparent 'Wizard' wondering if he really was a wizard, perhaps they started their teachings at a younger age than the UK?

Before Harry could ask however Horns could be heard and the Bard came stumbling over in a panic, his stuttering making it hard to understand what he was saying "T-t-t-t-the h-hum-a-ans a-are a-att-attacking!" not letting him continue they all made their way to the communal area Harry had seen a glimpse of earlier-now in ruin. Fallen and fighting elves were all around with the humans outnumbering them. Over the chaos Harry heard the King shout "There is no better way to learn how to use your class than in battle! Fight anyone who isn't an elf" followed by said him quickly knocking out a human with his golf club. "Where is the stick Scum?!" shouted a voice from beside Harry, armed with a basic wooden sword, who alarmed dodged out of the way of the oncoming blow-initiating the fight. "Harry! You can only attack, or summon once per turn, the enemy follows the same rule. Now your basic summon a wild dog is your primary ability and as you upgrade and level up the ability you will be able to summon more powerful allies. The dog is your ground attacker and good against close-quarters enemies like this human. Summon your dog." The king informed, ignoring the chaos around them. Harry held out his right hand and a paw print could be seen to surround the hand as he then slammed it into the ground and a wild dog runs to the paw shape on the ground. The dog was losing parts of it's fur and looked very skinny and it's jaws were coated in saliva as it snarled at the enemy who looked unnerved at the prospect of fighting the creature as Harry grinned savagely. "GO!" Harry ordered and the dog, somewhat surprisingly responded to the order and charged the enemy biting their ankle to such a degree it looked too realistic to be a game before it returned to the paw print in front of Harry panting.

Kyle on the sidelines looked proud and praised Harry "great! you dealt a decent amount of damage to the enemy, now it's his turn so brace yourself for his attack, however if you time it well you can both block his move and retaliate by attacking him. It is up to him to attack either you or your summon." Quite unoriginally the human charged sword held high and shouted "DIE", Harry quickly made an X with his arms to block the damage and slid back from the effort. Quickly recovering he hit the human's elbow causing him to drop his sword and left him open for Harry to give the final blow and the human fell to the ground. Battle over the summon ran off to who-knows-where and Kyle applauded him as Harry picked up the slingshot and sword the human dropped. "Good job, when you defeat an enemy they will drop their 'loot' from weapons to potions or buffing items. Now go on and fight another enemy there is more i must teach you!" Kyle ordered pointing to a human who was kicking a downed elf. Anger filled Harry and he punched the idiot in the face, initiating the battle only difference this time was that the enemy has a bow and arrow and the other a sword.

"This time because you initiated the fight one of your opponents is slightly damaged, and is armed with a bow and arrow, summon your secondary and main form of aerial attacker-a flock of pigeons, which although not powerful are good against ground attackers like the swordsmen, whilst your wolf summon is better against the archer as it is more difficult to hit the dog as it heads towards them. You also have two wepons, a basic sword and a slingshot once you have the summons you want on the field you can attack as well." Holding out his hand once more a birds claw was seen surround his hand as his thrust it into the air a flock of abnormally sized pigeons grouping up above Harry who ordered them to attack the swordsman inflicting a moderate amount of damage to them before swarming above Harry once more. Turn over the enemies took their turns, the swordsman like the one before him charged Harry who blocked it but couldn't counter-attack due to the arrow of the sniper in the back hitting his shoulder. Grunting from the pain he caught the packet of crisps that was thrown to him by Kyle, "potions like this will heal you, only once per turn and if you heal you cannot summon in the same turn" eating the crisps Harry had to admit that he felt a lot better after eating them. Ordering the birds to attack the swordsman he followed suit with his slingshot hitting the human in the chest knocking him back unconscious. The human suddenly looked a lot less cocky and Harry, noticing grinned ferally as the marksman drew a sharpened arrow that, sadly missed due to his panic. Simultaneously Harry and his flock hit the human the birds inflicting small wounds as Harry followed through with an upper slash of his sword. Hefting the sword on his shoulder he watched the human fall and the birds fly away to wherever they came from.

"My King! The humans have taken the stick!" cried the Ranger who was being healed by one of the clerics that had hid during the fighting. "DAMMNIT THAT DIRTY FATASS NOT PLAYING FAIR! Harry, i hate to ask this of you considering you just joined the game but could you go and find the three humans who are unsure of which side they should fight. As a reward for your valiant efforts i hereby grant you the title of 'Elf Friend' and you level up! Now go and level up whilst recruiting fighters, we're relying on you whilst we repair our base." The group around them cheered as Harry was promoted, his health and defence increasing and unlocking a new summon-an adder. Harry made his way outside and headed toward where he hoped one of the three others resided hoping he could find them quickly. Thankfully Stan joined Harry, naming himself as Harry's buddy and would fight and show him around all of Zaron/South Park. "First we'll head to Tweak Bros coffee which was the closest of the locations" and with only a few unimportant fights with side-characters before they got there, they got there about 20 minutes later.

Sneaking into the back they spoke to Tweek who was trying out new coffee recipes and was jittering like crazy from doing so. "GAH-what are you doing HERE, I can't play until i get my chores done GAH and i need to deliver the package and UGH pick up another delivery from the people beside Kenny's house. Do that for me and you will have a Barbarian on your side, the Wizard only kept me because otherwise Craig GAH Feldspar would leave too. Thanksyoutwoigottagetmyworkdone." Shoving them out the door with surprising strength leaving the duo shocked as they made their way to Kenny's house, fighting a couple of wild dogs as they got there they knocked on the McCormick's door and held up the delivery to Kenny's Mum who informed them it was for the people next door.

When they walked in it was easy to see that they were in a meth lab, with meth heads, delivering meth and picking up new untested meth. "This could go badly" Harry murmured to Stan who nodded in agreement as they offered off the very dodgy looking bag to the head meth head who looked distrustingly at the duo. "Hey, you two aren't the normal kid who does deliveries. THEY'RE COPS! GET EM" the two sighed heavily but readied themselves to fight. Harry summoned adders hissing loudly, sounding odd to others but like English for Harry as a trio adders surged forth due to Harry's parseltongue upgrading it, with a sharp hiss they each chose a target and dug in poisoning their targets before coming back, unable to attack for another turn but the poison adds up if not cured and will become deadly quickly.

Stan used his 'Discus of Might' spinning around as fast as he could and letting go at the perfect time for the discus to chain between the meth heads inflicting a decent amount of damage to each of them, leaving them each at just over half health. "I'm gonna get ya" the first meth head cried as he ran toward Stan and 'Curb Stomped' him and although Stan was able to block some of the blows it still inflicted massive damage leaving him on a sliver of health. The female meth head didn't move from her position but instead instead pulled out a bottle and smashed it before throwing it at Harry who moved to the side in time but a couple of the shards of glass did cut his ankle inflicting a low level of bleeding on Harry. The final meth head-armed with a metal pipe charged toward Harry hitting him for moderate damage three times and knocking Harry back. Finally it was their turn once more and now that the meth heads had taken their poison damage they were at a third of their health, quickly summoning his wild dog (which was now looking like a less crazy dog and more healthy) and ordered it to attack the meth head that was wielding the piece of pipe, taking him down to critical level. Before his turn was over however he chucked Stan a large packet of crisps to eat to heal him to his maximum health. "Cheers Dude" Stan thanked as he used up the last of his PP to use another 'Discus of Might' however this time Stan let go too early so it only hit the female meth head and the unarmed one although it still knocked them out. Too high out of his mind the final meth head charged at Stan this time screaming with his pipe held high. Only for him to miss completely and end up running straight into a large metal container knocking him out cold.

The two boys looked at each other and Harry said " whilst i didn't expect that, him knocking himself out it seems very cartoon-esque don't ya think?" picking up nothing worth noting from each of the bodies apart from the delivery Tweek needed. As they walked out Stan spoke up "Harry how is it that you can summon snakes? It isn't an ability that the summoners have, and the fact that you can apparently talk to them too. Not going to lie it is freaking cool dude but i still wanna know how you do it." He looked at Harry who was fidgeting nervously, not knowing what to say to his friend, what if he scared him off? Not responding until they made their way into the back of the coffee shop where only Tweek and Stan could hear he blurted out "I...I'm a wizard from England, i haven't been trained yet and I am a Parseltongue which means i can talk to snakes" the two looked at each other and just shrugged leaving Harry shocked. "Let's just say that a lot of weird and crazy shit happens in this town, i will admit we haven't had wizards before but it's not that weird considering what normally goes on. Don't worry dude we'll keep it a secret if you agree to tell the King this too" reasoned Stan a less twitchy Tweek nodding in agreement, Harry not being someone to look a gift horse in the mouth grinned and let out a small "whoop" of joy. "I-if you t-two ever n-need me just c-c-call. You'll have a barbarian on your side" and with a wave the two left the coffee shop to make their way towards Token's house, whom the Wizard was only keeping on his side because he had money.


	3. Chapter 3

HP and SP Pt3

Chapter 3

The duo were making their way to Token's house to try and get him to change sides by offering to help him in any way they could (that is how side quests and main quests work in these kind of games Harry now realises). In between the Tweak Bros coffee shop and the cinema there was a space with two trees in the back and all that could be heard as the boys casually chatted was "Pssst" they looked over to the bare area and saw nothing. Shrugging it off they continued walking until someone grabbed them and pulled them behind a tree. "You two, do you know of the might of ManBearPig?" came a voice soon matched to a face wearing conspicuous glasses that looked idiot.

"Oh for God's sake man, Al Gore we aren't interested in your fake mythological creature so leave us alone" Stan gritted out at the man who was almost-kinda President, peed off he'd grabbed random kids off the street. Harry hissed menacingly at the man who "eeped" and ran off as the boys were laughing rolling around on the floor. They quickly sobered up as they saw a group of KKK members heading towards them axes, warhammer and bows raised high, the two boys sighed and prepared themselves for the battle.

15-20 minutes later they made it to Token's huge home after a bunch of unecessary and boring and went to walk past the security booth (not seeing anyone in there) before being assaulted by a security guard who attempted to spray pepper spray in Harry's face. Only for it to hit his glasses and have no effect on him. Now due to the fight against the KKK Harry unlocked a new ability 'stupify' his first piece of actual magic, and upgraded his snakes so he could entangle an enemy in a boa constrictor. He hissed out the command " _My friend could you pleassse stop this man from moving, he tried to hurt me"_ the snake made an angry hiss and attacked the man tightly wrapping around the guard coiling tightly and not letting any oxygen into the man's lungs knocking him out slowly and painfully.

"Dude your evil grin is terrifing, remind me never to piss you off" Stan muttered as he watched Harry's expression change as they walked to Token's front door and knocked on. A very worried looking Token answered the door and seeing our outfits spoke "guys i can't play right now, my parents were taken by the police for something and haven't come back. I'm not sure what to do i can't go by myself to find them."

Harry and Stan looked at each other before nodding in silent agreement "we'll help you find your parents Token, anyone would be worried." Relief shined in Token's eyes as he slammed the door shut only to reappear moments later clad in what looked like ninja garb. In reds and purples with a sweatband around his head and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and trailed behind him slightly. His weapon of choice was a base guitar with matching colours to his outfit "Cleric Token at your service, I use my guitar to heal and buff friendlies whilst debuffing enemies with musical notes." a strum of the guitar and both Stan and Harry felt full of energy once more. "Thanks mate, now let's get to the police station. Wherever it is." Harry began to lead the charge but remembering he doesn't know the town well slowed down and rubbed the back of his neck, embarassed as the others laughed at him.

"Token do you like being a part of the KKK? Tweek mentioned earlier you were thinking about changing sides due to how the wizard king was treating his subjects" Stan queried as they walked, having just avoided a KKK patrol. Token sighed and looked up at the sky "I do hate it there, the only reason i stayed is because of Tweek, Craig and Clyde but Cartman's been getting worse and worse-he still seems adamant that i should have been the thief and Craig the healer because i'm black." Stan looked unsurprised at the racist remark and simply sighed but Harry was shocked at the blatant racism. "You know, the more i hear about this guy, the more i am beginning to hate the person. Especially the way he treats his allies and subjects" as the words came out of his mouth both Stan and Token shared a glance and started laughing. "Dude you might be the guy to actually act on everyone's hatred for the Grand wizard, i would love to see you two face off" spoke Stan as he and Token calmed down.

The trio walked into the police station and immediatly went over to a high-ranking officer and asked for Token's parents. Said officer's eyes went wide open and called all the other policemen to him and began a fight with them after making a racist remark. It was Stan, Token and Harry versus the majority of the South Park police department, it was going to be a pain in the arse fight.

Quickly Harry summoned forth his poisonous cobra and readied himself to be attacked. Next Stan used Sparky to attack one of the men with riot shields causing them to lower their defences so than when Stan attacked he dealt critical damage to the cop. On his turn Token used his ability 'Oaken armor' to boost all allies defenses and double their armor strumming a complex string of notes that helped boost their morale. However now that it was the police turn to attack they began to worry, these guys had actual guns and tasers, things that could do serious damage to them.

The officer on critical health attacked first and charged down Stan who blocked the shield bash and the policeman fell on his backside allowing Stan to finish him off with a hard counter attack. Next one of the deputies took aim at Token and fired his gun the bullet hitting Token in the shoulder, and would likely have pierced him had they not gotten an armor buff just before. It did still however deal knockback and sent Token to the floor dealing a third of his health and leaving him with just over half left and breathing heavily. The deputy re-holstered his gun and backed away signifying his turn was over. The other officer with a riot shield took his turn and also charged the downed Token who could only block the attack but took some damage whilst doing so setting his health to half.

Harry could only watch in horror as the last of the armed police took aim at Token and knocked him out in one turn. Why was it not in the rules that allies can block attacks meant for teammates? Now it was finally back to their turns Harry commanded his cobra to poison one of the two deputies so they would get knocked out during the next turn. Harry then summoned forth his flock of predatory birds and ordered them to guard Stan and divert attacks from Stan by diving at the enemies. Turn over as there was nothing more he could do at the moment Harry stepped back and let Stan take his turn.

Once again Stan shouted "RED ROCKET" and Sparky sped in from somewhere and bit one of the armed police and ran away once more. Making sure he had enough pp Stan grabbed his Discus of might and spun it around repeatedly building up the damage it would do to the enemies and let go.

Only for it to bounce between two of the armed officers before the riot shield officer defelected it.

Once more the enemies turn the boys braced themselves for some heavy attacks from the police whose numbers were still high. The effects of the poison were beginning to set in for the affected deputy and he began screaming and firing his pistol wildly, shooting his comrades as he did so before he was tasered by one of the injured officers. The officers who were shot each had a portion of their health gone due to the bullet wounds and a couple even had bleeding effects where the bullet had gone completely through and nothing blocked the wound from bleeding. The armed officers focused their attacks on Stan who held fast under their volley of bullets and simply grunted as they bounced off his armor and grazed his skin. The onslaught did however bring him to his knees and when it came to the riot shield officer to take his turn he pulled out a nightstick and swung it above his head to attack Stan and deal the final blow. The birds that Harry summoned however came to Stan's defence and attacked the man in retaliation stopping the blow from hitting Stan and dealing a quarter of the officers health with a bleeding effect from their claws.

Thankful that they had both survived the onslaught this time the two looked over the left over policemen. There were 3 ranged officers with 3/4 of their health left, 2 of which had bleeding effects currently, the remaining deputy was on 1/3 of his health and finally was the riot officer on 2/3 of his health also with a bleeding effects. Harry used his only revive potion to bring Token back on minimal health and thought through their options, neither of his teammates could survive another wave of attacks. He'd have to end this in one go, but how? Different options surged through his mind as he tried to figure out what to do.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled his arms back behind his body, he concentrated on the feeling he had to protect his friends, that little light inside him that he realised was his magic and in one swift motion he swung his arms in front of him and shouted "STUPEFY" as he did this huge waves of red formed and knocked the remaining enemies to the ground unconscious. Due to the amount of magic he used Harry quickly collapsed to the ground passed out.

The two remaining people who were conscious, Token and Stan ran over to their friend and Token quickly checked Harry still had a steady pulse. Sighing in relief Token spoke up "he just over-exerted himself is all, once he wakes up he will be fine. He put everything into that attack to make sure we were'nt going to be injured anymore" finishing his explanation to Stan. He began to strum soft notes on his guitar that was almost like a lullaby and healed the trio up-although it depleted Token's mana. Stan shook their friend gently "Harry, dude Harry wake up" seeing that this was not going to awaken their friend he whistled for Sparky who began licking Harry's face with his slobbery tongue.

The shock of something wet woke Harry up with a start, headbutting Stan in the process, although this hurt Harry more as he collided woth his friends helmet. Laughing at the idiocy of the situation Token brushed himself off and helped the others up, Harry leaning on him for support still. "I actually didn't think that would work you know, i haven't exactly been trained in using that ability, let alone to such a degree" Harry chuckled nervously as they walked toward the holding cells.

"Yes it was extremely reckless of you, even if i am thankful you did it, it could have had repercussions i might not of been able to heal" reasoned Token with a stern voice, almost like a mother would an unruly child. Stan laughed at Harry's sheepish expression as he opened the door for the other two, taking Harry from Token as aforementioned healer ran over to the control panel and unlocked all the cells and ran into his parents legs. Hugging them with all his might he brought his parents over to Harry and Stan and explained that it was with their help he found them. "Thank you for helping our little boy you two. I hope you were all safe when playing? No injuries or anything?" asked Mrs Black and it was clear where Token got his mother henning from.

They thanked Harry and Stan once more before going on their merry way home and the three boys stood outside the station. Each were smiling and proud of what they had done, they had one more stop however before they could go back to Kyle with a completed mission. Harry sent Token home first, after all he'd been through a lot of shit at the station so he deserved a break for the day. Taking the horn that Tweek had given him he blew it and no more than 2 seconds later did Tweek the barbarian turn up, twitches and spasms galore. "H-hey g-guys what do ya ARGH need me f-for?" twitching many times a minute as he spoke. "We're headed to the school to get Craig, he's in detention for flipping off the principal, AGAIN" Stan explained with a huff of annoyance. "ARGH- TO MUCH PRESSURE" yelled Tweek but the trio made their way to the school which was thankfully not too far away.

AN; Tada? Sorry it took so long and for any mistakes, exams are a bitch


End file.
